James Wiezorek
James Wiezorek is an American professional Wrestler and promoter. |resides = St Johns,Michigan |billed_from = Lansing,Michigan |trainer = Himself |current_efeds = WNCW |debut =1992 }} Early life James Wiezorek grow in Ovid Michigan he had some problems with bully's and school teachers and he was suspended from school for fighting a lot.One fight James Wiezorek was in with a bully and James hit him with a Trash Can and a wooding chair and James put the bully in the hospital.James Wiezorek also hated school and he want to destroy thing in his path. Professional Boxing before James Wiezorek Enter Professional Wrestling he was a Boxer and had Great Boxing Fights and had more than 4 Boxing Championship under his belt one day James Wiezorek called quits atfer a long Boxing Career after he lose his Boxing Championship. Boxing Win/Loss Record *Total fights 55 *Wins 51 *Wins by KO 49 *Losses 6 *Draws 3 Professional Wrestling Career EHCW James Wiezorek was one the first wrestler in EHCW history to ever hold the EHCW World Heavyweight Championship and James Wiezorek won the EHCW World Heavyweight Championship more than 6 times and James Wiezorek and Tony Snider were the first Tag Team in EHCW to hold the EHCW Tag Team Championship 9 times. WCWE after EHCW Close it's doors James Wiezorek Came to work the WCWE for a short time and James Wiezorek last match in WCWE was a WCWE Hardcore Payback.After WCWE Hardcore Payback James Wiezorek quit WCWE dude to Back Stage politics and Fights with the Owner Jerome Wilber. NCWA Japan James Wiezorek is in an International tour for NCWA.James Wiezorek wrestle for the NCWA Japan world title on August 13, 2008 and James Wiezorek won the NCWA Japan World Title James Wiezorek Wrestle in a Singapore Cane a Pole match and on the same night James Wiezorek wrestle in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match also James Wiezorek won that macth. CCWE(2008) James Wiezorek was on the first CCWE pay per view called WCCWE Anarchy Rulzwere James Wiezorek won the CCWE King of the Mountain and got a title shot at WCCWE No Rules and No Justice and won the NCWA World Heavyweight Championship but James Wiezorek was rename the WCCWE Champion due NCWA wanting their title back after WCCWE July Fireworks Bash were James Wiezorek going to face Showtime Jerome Wilber which Showtime Jerome Wibler never came to the Pay Per View. When the WCCWE Draft came a long James Wiezorek was Drafted to CCWE Friday Night Thunder than at WCCWE Very Hard Justice James Wiezorek lose the CCWE Championship to Bret Anderson after Anderson hit James Wiezorek in the head with a steel chair.James Wiezorek is going face Tex Mcgraw at CCWE Hardcore Heaven to show who is the real owner of CCWE.James Wiezorek beat tex Mcgraw for a title shot at CCWE WestleWar.James Wiezorek Defeated Mark Strom for the CCWE World Heavyweight Championship at CCWE Wrestle War.James Wiezorek got defeated by Joe Awsome Defeated in a 3 stage of hell match.After CCWE Against All Odds James Wiezorek Contract expired and James Wiezorek did not wish to renew his Contract. National Championship Wrestling Alliance(2008) On October 2, 2008 James Wiezorek Came back to the NCWA and beat Mike Howard for the NCWA Extreme Championship after Mike Howard won it.James Wiezorek and Tony Snider also won the NCWA Extreme Tag Team Championship on that same night at the house show.on a house show for the NCWA Extreme James Wiezorek got defeated wen Big Dave Vader came out to wrestle for the NCWA Extreme World Championship witch Big Dave Vader did a 460 splash on James Wiezorek and on the same night he and Tony snider got defeated for the NCWA Extreme Tag Team Championships.James Wiezorek Contract expired and he left the company. World Nonstop Championship Wrestling(2008-2009) James Wiezorek is the promoter of WNCW and he books match's for WNCW and he hope to bring more stuff for WNCW.James Wiezorek is also the Leader of the Attitude World Order (AWO). James Wiezorek will wrestle for the WNCW World Heavyweight Championship at WNCW first Pay-Per-View in January.On WNCW first pay -per-view James Wiezorek Defeated Steve Jarrett,Joe Awsome to win the WNCW World Heavyweight Championship.At WNCW Uncensored James Wiezorek Defeated Kurt Crazy to keep the WNCW World Heavyweight Championship after James Wiezorek Powerbomb Kurt Crazy thew the top of the Doomsdays Cage.At WNCW New Blood RisingJames Wiezorek Defeated Joe Awsome and James Wiezorek still is the WNCW World Heavyweight Championship.At WNCW Unbreakable James Wiezorek won the First ever WNCW Rage in The Cage and than Evan Styles came to the ring and beat James Wiezorek for the WNCW World Heavyweight Championship. Retirement and General Manager of WNCW Cold Front Brand James Wiezorek retire from wrestling and now he the General Manager of WNCW Cold Front for World Nonstop Championship Wrestling Wrestling Facts *'signature moves' *Jackknife Powerbomb *Big boot *Walking sidewalk slam *F5 Power Slam *Super Kick *Elbow Drop Pin *Power Slam *German Suplex *Spinning wheel kick *Diving clothesline *Facebreaker knee smash *Chokeslam *Stinger Splash *Atomic Leg Drop *'Finishing Moves' *Scorpion Death Drop *Scorpion Deathlock Entrance Songs * 'Never Gonna Stop by Rob Zombie * 'AC/DC Hells Bells * 'AC/DC If You Want Blood (You've Got It) *"Riot" (Three Days Grace) *"Indestructible" (Disturbed) *"The Curse" (Disturbed) *"Glass Shatters"(Disturbed) *"Spoilin'For a Fight" (AC/DC)(current) Nicknames *The Ice Hart (EHCW CCWE NWWA) Personal life James Wiezorek is a Radio DJ and has good Friends name Matt VanDeusen and Tony Snider and Travis Long. James Wiezorek is one of the greatest hardcore Wrestler Also now James Wiezorek is the chairman of CCWE and made CCWE worth $228 million.James Wiezorek hate the WCWE and he think that WCWE stands for World Crapy Wrestling Enterainment.James Wiezorek is a fan of rock music.James Wiezorek He has 11 cousins in real life. Championships and accomplishments EHCWWrestling organizations acquired by WCWE * 6 Time EHCW Championship * 9 EHCW Tag Team Champion with Tony Snider ACCWA American Class Championship Association * 4 Time ACCWA World Championship * 2 Time ACCWA World Tag Team Championship with Kurt Crazy * 1 Time ACCWA United States Championship * 1 Time ACCWA Triple Crown Champion WCWE * 1 ECCW Heavyweight Championship * 1 EHCW Representative CCWE * 1 CCWE World Heavyweight Championship * 2 CCWE Championship * 1 CCWE King of the Mountain * CCWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) National Championship Wrestling Alliance *NCWA Hall of Fame (class of 2008) *1NCWA Japan World Championship *1NCWA Extreme Championship *1NCWA Extreme Tag Team Championship with Tony Snider Eastern Class Championship Wrestling Association * 1 ECCWA Heavyweight Championship World Nonstop Championship Wrestling * 1 WNCW World Heavyweight Championship